


It's Like I'm Falling In Love All Over Again

by Kendall



Series: You and I Were Meant To be [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Underage Sex, underage dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/pseuds/Kendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: I do not own Teen Wolf.<br/>I had originally only planned for this to be a one-shot however I loved this so much it is now a series.<br/>Since we don’t know a timeline on Teen Wolf here is how my verse for this is set up. Derek is 22 thus making him 6 years older than Scott who is 16. Since season 3 starts their junior year I have episode one pegged as taking place on August 4th this is based on when my high school started the new year. I have 3A pegged as spanning a month. So this fic starts on September 4th.</p></blockquote>





	It's Like I'm Falling In Love All Over Again

“Scott we didn’t mean for this to happen.” Isaac said, taking Allison’s hand into his own. The two of them had asked me during lunch if we could talk during study hall in the library; them telling me that they had feelings for each other had not been what I had expected.

I was silent for only a short amount of time but it felt like an eternity. Eventually my eyes turned to look at Allison. “So that’s it? You’re just going to throw everything we had away?”

“Scott, please don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” Allison sighed, removing her hand from Isaac’s.

“Harder than it needs to be? I thought you wanted a break from all of this? That’s why you broke up with me in the first place.” I ranted, trying to keep my emotions in check.

“I did! Isaac, well, Isaac is different.”

I ignored her comment turning my gaze to Isaac. “And you’re supposed to be one of my best friends!”

“I am your best friend Scott, but I can’t help my feelings.” Isaac answered, looking down at the table.

“W-we just want your blessing. You mean the world to both of us and it would make this so much easier on us if we had it.” Allison said as she rung her hands together, a nervous habit of hers.

“It’s fine.” The lie came out easy.

Isaac lifted his head to look at me. “So you’re not mad?” The doubt was clear on both of their faces.

“No.” I answered. Mad isn’t the word I’d use to describe my feelings. Furious was a more appropriate term.

“So we’re all good?” Allison questioned.

“Better than good. We are done.”

“Done? What do you mean done?” Isaac asked. He looked like I had just punched him in the gut.

I gave them my answer as I was getting up from my seat. “I mean done as in we are no longer friends and I want nothing to do with either of you.”

Allison’s voice stopped me at the door. “Scott, you can’t do this.” She sounded as though she was about to cry, but that didn’t matter to me not anymore. They had both hurt me and I was tired of being fine with everything that life decided to throw at me. I had trusted them and they stabbed me in the back.  
“I believe I can Allison.” My answer came off cold. A person can only pretend to be fine and accepting of everything for so long before eventually it gets to be too much for them to handle and I had reached that breaking point.

“You’re really going to end our friendship over this?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah I really am. I trusted both of you and look what it got me.” My voice cracked a little as the words left my mouth. I stared at them both one last time before turning and leaving the library.

~

“Scott please talk to me.” My mom begged from the other side of my door, but I didn’t feel like talking to anyone.

“Mom I just want to be left alone.” I’d been in my room for the past two weeks only leaving it to go to the bathroom and to get the food my mom left by my door thankfully we had a three week break from school so I still had a week to mope before I was forced to deal with seeing Isaac and Allison act all couple-ish in the halls. Their betrayal was still hitting me hard. The fact that Isaac lived here didn’t make things any easier for me. Most people probably would have thrown Isaac out if they were in my position, but I’m not that kind of person.

“I’m worried about you and so is Isaac.” My mom knew why I was staying locked in my room. Isaac had told her that same Friday I found out about him and Allison.

“I just want to be alone.” The words came out as a whine.

“Alright.” My mother sighed. I felt bad for making her worry, but I just really wanted to be alone to give myself time to think, time to heal.

Well that’s what I wanted, but when does the universe ever give us what we want. I heard him before I saw him. “Really Derek? I thought we were past the whole you entering my room through the window thing?” I groaned, so much for being left alone. “What are you even doing in town? Aren’t you supposed to be with Cora seeing the country?”

“Nice to see you to Scott.” Derek said, closing my window. “You know you should keep it locked if you don’t want people using it.” He smirked, taking a seat at my desk.

“Oh, silly me for not keeping my window on the second floor of my house locked.” I said sitting up on my bed. “So, what are you doing back?”

“I-I was worried about you.” He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

“Why?” Derek had been out of town for two weeks. There was no way he could’ve known what was going on.

“Because I had a feeling something was wrong.”  
“And how could you possibly know that?” I asked.

“Just a hunch.” Derek answered as he wrung his hands together.

“Well everything is fine, so I’m sorry you wasted your time.” I could tell he was lying, but if I wasn’t going to talk to my mom or Stiles about what I was going through I sure as hell wasn’t going to talk to Derek about it.

Derek Sighed. “Look, Scott, I know something is bothering you and it’s not good to keep your emotions bottled up. Trust me; I know what I am talking about. It might help you to talk about it.”

“I don’t know why you care so much, but if I was going to talk to someone about how I’m feeling, don’t you think I’d talk to my mom or Stiles?”

“Sometimes it’s better to talk to someone who you aren’t as connected to.” Derek answered. He sounded sad as the words left his mouth.

“That makes sense.” I hated to admit it but he did have a point and I did need to talk to someone about this. It was eating me alive. So I began to tell Derek what had happened between Isaac and Allison.

“Do you think things between them will grow even more?” Derek asked.

“Honestly?” At Derek’s nod, I continued, “Yeah, I mean, he was the one who pulled her back from the ice bath. Deaton even said the two of them had a connection. I guess I was just hoping that connection was a friendship, but that isn’t what happened.”

“I know this isn’t the answer you want to hear, but it’s the truth. Maybe it’s time you moved on. It isn’t good for you to keep torturing yourself like this. There is someone out there for you Scott.”

“Maybe you’re right." I didn’t like that he was, but that didn’t change the fact that Allison and I were never going to go back to having what we once had. “But what if I never find anyone else?” Ever since I was a kid, I had feared ending up like my mom and dad love hadn’t exactly worked for either of them.

“You will.” Derek replied with no hesitation at all.

“How can you be so sure?” I don’t know what was coming over me or why I was even discussing these things with Derek, but he was so easy to talk to. He didn’t sugar coat things like my mom would or try and make it all into a joke to make me feel better like Stiles would. He was simply honest and I guess that is what was needed in a situation like this.

“Because you’re an amazing person, Scott.”  
“Since you didn’t answer me earlier, I’ll ask again: why do you care so much about all of this? I mean you and I haven’t exactly been friends.” Derek had no reason to care about me or my problems and yet here he was not only listening to them, but giving me advice.

“I’ll probably regret admitting this, but as for why I care so much, I’ve always cared Scott. That first day we met in the woods I could tell there was something special about you. Not knowing exactly what bugged me for a long time, but the fourth time we met I was able to tell what that something was. Scott you make me feel things I thought I never would feel again after my family died. Your willingness to always try and do the right thing, to try and save everyone and your determination are all things I love about you. That’s why I tried so hard to get you to join my pack and why I tried to help you with getting your mom back; you make me want to be a better person, Scott.” Derek replied.

“Wait you-you like me?” I stuttered, Derek’s answer having caught me off guard. That was the last thing I ever expected to hear from Derek Hale. I wanted to say the idea of being with him made me sick, but truthfully it didn’t.

Derek looked me right in the eyes and I could see the hesitation and nervousness on his face. “I don’t like you, I love you and I have for a long time now.” 

All I could do was stare. Never in a million years would I have expected Derek to admit to being in love with anyone let alone that someone to be me. Derek’s voice broke the awkward silence. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything. Just forget I did.” Derek got up and headed towards my window.

“Wait!” I shouted, stopping him from leaving. I couldn’t just let him go like this. The guy just listened to my problems then poured his heart out to me. I wouldn’t let him leave thinking that he had fucked up by telling me his feelings because honestly, he hadn’t.

“What?” Derek asked, turning around to face me again.

“Would you go on a date with me Friday?” 'Where the hell did that come from?' I thought to myself once the question left my mouth. I just wanted to tell him the thought didn’t creep me out not to ask him out.

“Are- are you serious?” Derek sounded just as surprised as I was that I had asked.

“Sure am.” I’d already asked him, so I was beyond the point of no return. Derek was right and I did need to move on from Allison. Besides I have always believed you fall in love with the person not the gender so I had no problem going on a date with a guy and if this one date leads to something more than that will be perfectly fine with me.

“Well then I would love to.” Derek smiled. I had to admit, seeing a genuine smile on Derek’s face and knowing I had put it there made me feel a lot better than I had been feeling in the past few weeks. “I’ll pick you up at 6?” Derek asked.

“Where should we go?”

“That’s a surprise.” Derek answered.

“Sounds good.” I smiled.

~

A couple of hours after Derek left, I decided to go to Stiles' house to get his opinion on the whole date with Derek thing.

“YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE WITH WHO!” Stiles shouted once I finished telling him what had happened in my bedroom earlier that morning. “Since when is Derek gay? Wait, since when are you gay? If you’re gay how come you never answered me when I asked you if I was attractive to gay guys?” Stiles added not even stopping to take a breath.

“Geez Stiles slow down.” I chuckled. “Yes I am going on a date with Derek. He confessed his feelings for me so I figured why not go on a date. It might help me get over Allison.”

“It’s your choice. I can respect that. I’m just glad to see you aren’t letting this Isaac and Allison thing hold you back.” Stiles said.

“Thanks Stiles. As for the since-when-was-Derek-gay, I don’t know.”

“Given his track record, I never would have guessed he was into dicks. Then again, he could have been in denial this whole time.” Stiles mumbled getting lost in his own thought process.

“But you know I believe you fall for the person not the gender. And are you really still on that whole being attractive to gay guys thing? I thought you were over that.”

“And I guess that makes sense seeing as how you love everyone. I am over it although I still want an answer.” Stiles replied.

“Fine yes Stiles you are attractive.”

“Woo.” Stiles shouted. “I wonder if Derek finds me attractive.” Stiles added.

I laughed. “Dude Derek hates you just as much as you hate him.”

“I can’t help it his ass just annoys me so much.” Stiles whined.

“What are you two going to do if he and I start dating?” The question might have been silly, but if anything was going to happen between Derek and myself I needed to be sure he and my brother could get along.

“For you, I’d try and get along with Mr. Ass.” Stiles answered, running his hand through his hair.

“Thanks, man.”

“So, where are you going for this date and does your mom know?”

“I don’t know. Derek said it was a surprise, but no I haven’t told mom yet. She was gone to work by the time I came out of my room.”

“You think your mom will be okay with it?”

“I hope so. I mean the age difference could be a problem.”

“I meant given Derek’s past and the fact that he has a dick, but, yeah, she might have an issue with the six year difference, too.”

“Shit, I hadn’t thought about that. I’m sure she will be. You know my mom likes to see the good in people and you know her and your dad told us both that they didn’t care who we dated as long as we were happy.” My mom was amazing so I shouldn’t have to worry about her saying no.

“True.” Stiles answered. “So you and Derek, huh? Dude, that is so weird.”

“Shut up, Stiles.” I laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

~

“Derek Hale? The Derek Hale who is older than you and has been arrested? That Derek?” My mom asked.

“Yeah that one.” I answered nervously. “But in his defense he was innocent and those arrests were dropped from his record.”

“That may be so, but he is still older than you, Scott.”

“By six years. I know that is a lot, but for now it is only one date. And if you’re worried we are going to have sex, don’t be. It’s just a date. Besides, even if we do become a couple, I want to wait on the whole sex thing.”

“Not that I’m not thrilled that you want to wait, but why?” My mom asked.

I sighed. “Besides the fact that it would be illegal for us to do anything like that and I don’t want Derek to end up in jail, I do not want to rush this time around. With Allison we rushed into the whole sex thing and you see what that got me.”

“I believe you, but I’m still not sure if I want you going on this date.” My mother sighed.

“I know you're worry about me mom and I appreciate it I really do, but please, let me go.” I hated begging, but I really wanted to go on this date.

“You really want this, don’t you?” Mom asked, giving me a look that could only be described as sympathetic.

“I really do. I need to move on and I think this might be good for me.”

Mom sighed. “Fine, but on one condition.”

I smiled. “Anything.”

“I want to have a talk with him before you go on the date and you are not to listen in on anything that I say.” Mom replied, going from sympathetic to stern within the blink of an eye.

“Fine.” I groaned. Having my mom integrate my date was not something I was looking forward to, but if I wanted the date to happen, I had to play by my her rules.

~

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, Isaac.” I answered.

“I, um, I heard what you and your mom were talking about downstairs.” Isaac said. He was looking down at my bedroom floor rather than at me.

“And?”

“Are you really going on a date with Derek?”

“I am. Why is that a problem for you?”

“No I was just curious is all. I know you hate me, but I don’t want you to get hurt.” Isaac answered looking at me.

“You mean more than I’ve already been hurt, right?” It might have been a jerk thing for me to say, but I still felt some betrayal. 

“Scott, I promise I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Hurting you is the last thing I’d ever want to do. You’re the first friend I’ve ever had and one of the first people in a long time to even care about me.” Isaac sounded like he was on the verge of crying and it was in that moment I knew what needed to be done.

“I don’t hate you, Isaac and I honestly don’t think I ever could. Look, I know you and Allison didn’t mean for this to happen, but it did and there isn’t anything any of us can do about it.” I said running my hand through my hair.

“You really mean that?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, I do, buddy and I hope the two of you will be very happy together. You both deserve happiness.” If I was going to fully move on, I had to forgive the both of them.

“Thanks, Scott.” Isaac smiled.

~~~~~

Melissa had just sat down in her chair when the front door rang she turned the tv off before going to answer the door.

“Derek, please, come in.” Melissa said, gesturing inside.

“Yes, Ma’am.” To say Derek was nervous would be an understatement. He was terrified. After all, nothing in the world is as scary as a mom who loves her child. The pair made their way into the living room, Melissa taking a seat in her chair and Derek taking a seat on the couch across from her.

“Originally, my only concern with you going on a date with my son was the whole age difference, but after talking to both Stiles and Isaac, it seems I have more to worry about than I originally thought.” Melissa said, giving Derek a doubtful look.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” Derek said, unable to hide his confusion.

“I decided to get some info on you from people who wouldn’t try to cut out details of you to make you look good. Stiles told me about all the times you have threatened him and about the physical assaults.” Melissa didn’t even try to hide her anger at the abuse her pseudo son had dealt with at the hands of Derek.

'Fuck.' Derek thought to himself.

“Isaac also told me about what happened between you and Scott at the ice rink. Isaac also told me what you did to his arm during one of your training sessions and about the glass thrown at him.” Melissa went from concerned to pissed off in a heartbeat.

“Ms. McCall, I won’t try and deny any of those things because I did do them, but please know I am trying to get better. I’ve known for a long time now that I have anger issues, but I wasn’t always like this.” Derek sighed, knowing it was not going to be easy to convince her that he was sorry and wanted to change.

“I know about your family Derek and what happened to them.” Melissa said. At Derek’s confused look she added “Stiles told me. Although it doesn’t excuse how you have treated my boys, I can somewhat understand why you changed. However, I still don’t know if I should let Scott go on this date with you. The two of us went through enough abuse when his dad was in the picture and I never want my son to go through that again."

Derek tried but failed to hold in the growl at the mention of Mr. McCall.

Melissa couldn’t help but chuckle. “I feel the same way about the asshole.”

“Neither of you deserved that.” Derek replied. “I know you have no reason to trust me, Ms. McCall and you’re right. My actions are inexcusable.”

“I’m glad you could admit that Derek. That is a sign of someone who wants to change. Although, I still have my doubts, I’ll make a deal with you.”

“I’ll do anything you want.” Derek said without any hesitation.

“My friend Kim is an anger management counselor. If you agree to see her twice a week to resolve your anger issues, I’ll allow you and Scott to go on your date.”

“I’ll do it.” Derek didn’t even have to think about it. He wanted to be with Scott and if this would allow him to do that, then he would.

“Well then, Derek, I’ll let Scott know he can go on the date.” Melissa said, getting up and walking Derek to the door.

“Thank you, Ms. McCall. This means a lot to me.” Derek said.

“You’re welcome. Derek, one more thing, if you hurt my son in any way, no amount of werewolf healing will help you.” Melissa smiled when Derek gulped.

~~~

“So?” I asked mom, making my way into the living room. She hadn’t trusted me not to eavesdrop on her conversation with Derek, so she had Isaac take me to the park until she finished her integration of him.

“Well, I was hesitant to let you go, especially after what Stiles and Isaac told me.”

“What did they tell you?” I asked, glaring at Isaac who retreated from the room.

“Just about how short tempered and violent Derek can be.” My mom answered.

“So I guess I can’t go.”

“I didn’t say that. Derek and I came to an agreement.”

“What kind of agreement.”

“As long as he agrees to see a counselor about his anger issues and work on resolving them, he has my blessing to see you.”

“Thank you so much!” I said, pulling her into a hug. I’d been nervous all day about what she would decide and this just felt like a huge weight lifted off of my chest.

“You’re welcome.” My mom said. “And Scott?”

“Yes, mom?”

“No sex.”

“I know, mom.”

“I mean it. The first time I catch or even suspect you two of having sex, I will not hesitate to have John lock you up.” There was no trace of humor in her voice, so I knew she was serious.

“Mom, I told you I have no interest in sex. Besides, I don’t want to see Derek tossed in jail. If we do become a thing, we can wait.” I sighed. Sex was the last thing on my mind this time around. I wanted to take things slow.

~~~

The night of my date finally arrived and to say I was nervous would have been an understatement. 

“I don’t even know what to wear.” I groaned, digging through my closet. Derek still had not told me where we were having our date, so I had no idea if I needed to dress up or go casual.

“I offered you one of my scarves.” Isaac said from his place on my bed.

“Isaac, it is 96 degrees tonight. Why in god’s name would I wear a scarf?"

“Because scarves make anything look good.” Isaac answered, popping another M&M into his mouth.

“Just give me a useful suggestion.” I said, rolling my eyes at his answer.

“Wear a dress shirt and some kakis. It’s not too formal and not to casual, so it’ll work regardless of where you two go.”

“That’s actually a good idea. Thanks, Isaac.” I said, grabbing a blue dress shirt and a pair of black kakis.

“No problem.” Isaac smiled and I couldn’t help but smile, too. Tonight would be perfect.

~

I was pacing back and forth in the living room worried beyond belief. Derek was late and even if he did show, I worried that tonight wouldn’t go well. I have no idea where the worry came from, but I did know I just wanted it all to go smoothly.

“I thought you’d never show.” I said, opening the front door after hearing it ring.

“Scott, I’m two minutes late.” Derek pointed out. He was wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans. He looked great and I could feel a certain part of me agreeing with my mind.

“It felt like two hours.” The words came out without me meaning for them to.

“I take it you’re nervous?” Derek asked.

“I am. You?”

“Terrified.” Derek replied.

“How come? It’s just me.”

“Because I want tonight to be perfect.” He mumbled.

“It will be.” I said hoping I sounded convincing since I shared his fear. “Should we get going?”

“Don’t I need to talk to your mom or something?”

“Nope. She had to work tonight.”

“Oh ,thank God.”

“Scared of my mom?” I laughed.

“Did you forget what she did to the twins?” Derek asked. “She can be terrifying.”

“That she can be.” I couldn’t help but agree.

~

“Is the blindfold really necessary?” I asked from the passenger seat. Derek had put it on me the moment I got my seatbelt on.

“Yes. I told you where we are going is a surprise.”

“Fine.” I pouted

~

“We’re here.” Derek said, removing my blindfold.

“Ms. Francis’ Kitchen.” I read the diner sign name aloud. “Where are we? I’ve never heard of this Diner.”

“About thirty minutes outside of Beacon Hills.” Derek answered.

The door chimed as we entered the diner and immediately, the buzz of voices reached us. The place wasn’t packed, but it wasn’t empty either. The smell of food permeated the air causing us both to smile.

“My name's Jodie and I’ll be your waitress tonight.” A brunette waitress said, handing us both a menu as we took a seat in a booth near the back of the diner.

Derek didn’t even open his menu before placing his order. “I’ll have a steak medium well, some fries, and a lemonade.” He said, handing Jodie his menu.

“Sure thing, darling.” Jodie smiled, writing Derek’s order down. “And what’ll you have, cutie?” Jodie added, looking towards me.

I took a few minutes to gaze over the menu before making my order. “Um, I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger with just mayo and Ketchup. No lettuce, onions, pickles or anything like that, please... Some fries and a sweet tea.” I answered, handing her my menu.

“Alright, I’ll be back with your orders shortly.” Jodie said before leaving the two of us alone.

“I know it’s not exactly a fancy or romantic place for a date let alone a first date, but this place means a lot to me.” Derek’s voice broke the silence.

“Derek, it is fine. This is me we’re talking about. I don’t care where we go. I am curious, though. Why is this place so special to you?”

“When I was younger, my mom used to bring me here every weekend it-it was our special place.” Derek’s voice broke a bit.

“Derek, I’m so sorry.” I replied sadly, placing my hand onto his. “I feel honored that you were willing to share this place with me, though.”  
“Thanks, Scott. There is no one I’d rather share it with.” Derek said. It meant a lot to me that he was willing to share a place so personal with me.

“Here you go, boys.” Jodie said, placing our orders down in front of us.

“So, what should we talk about?” Derek asked once Jodie had left again.

“Well, it’s a date, so how about we just get to know each other?” I answered because despite knowing Derek for a year, I really didn’t know a lot about him.

“Sounds good.” Derek replied, taking a sip of his drink before continuing. “My favorite color is green. I don’t like fish and I used to love playing basketball.”

“Never would have pegged you as the team sports type.” I smiled. It was odd to think of Derek as doing normal things.

“I used to be a great team player before the fire.”

“Crap, now I feel awful.”

“Don’t. So tell me a bit about you. We'll shift back and forth.” Derek replied.

“What don’t you know about me? I’m a pretty open book.”

“I’m sure you can think of something.” Derek smiled. It felt so good to see a smile on his face.

It took me a few seconds, but I did eventually come up with some things. “I love vanilla ice cream. Autumn is my favorite season. I’ve always loved animals and I can sing.”

“You can sing?” Derek asked, raising his right eyebrow.

“I can. The few people who’ve heard me say I sound amazing.” I shrugged. Singing had always been something for me to do whenever I was bored or stressed. I’ve never thought of myself as being good, but others apparently did.

“I’d love to hear you sometime.”

“I’d love to show you.” 

~

As the night wore on, we learned more and more about each other and I found myself not wanting the night to ever end, but I had to be home by 10, which is why we were now outside my house.

“I hope you had a good time.” Derek stated. You could hear the nervousness in his voice.  
“I didn’t have a good time.”

“O-oh, I’m sorry for wasting your time then.” Derek said, cutting me off before I could finish.

“Hold on, you fool.” I said, grabbing his arm. “I had a freakin' amazing time.”

“Really?” Derek sounded as excited as a kid on Christmas.

“Really and I’d love to do it again sometime. I honestly think that given time things could grow between us so let’s give it a chance.” I meant it, too. Being with Derek tonight made me feel happier than I had in the past few weeks.

“I think so, too.” Derek replied, pulling me into a hug. His hug felt amazing and I found myself never wanting to let him go.

“Scott, time to come in now.” My mom’s voice said from the doorway, snapping both of us back into reality.

“Ugh, mom, seriously.” I groaned at having been interrupted.

“I’ll see you later, Scott.” Derek chuckled.

~

“So, Things went well tonight?” Mom asked once we were inside.

“Things went amazing.” I smiled.

"So, I take it I’ll be seeing him a lot around here, then.” Mom smiled.

“That doesn’t make you mad, does it?”

“As long as he keeps up with our end of the deal and continues to make you happy, then, no, it doesn’t.”

“He will.” I said, without hesitation.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because he had as good a time as I did tonight.” I smiled. Tonight had been one of the best of my life and it was all thanks to Derek. I couldn’t wait until the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> I had originally only planned for this to be a one-shot however I loved this so much it is now a series.  
> Since we don’t know a timeline on Teen Wolf here is how my verse for this is set up. Derek is 22 thus making him 6 years older than Scott who is 16. Since season 3 starts their junior year I have episode one pegged as taking place on August 4th this is based on when my high school started the new year. I have 3A pegged as spanning a month. So this fic starts on September 4th.


End file.
